The present invention relates to an improved washing device or washer, adapted for assembling cleaning machines incorporating at least one of said washing devices.
Italian patent No. 01267168 filed on Nov. 25, 1994 in the name of the present applicant discloses and claims a steam washing device for cleaning parts or pieces of any shape obtained from machining, as well as a washing machine equipped with some of said washing devices. Such washing device employs a pressurised flow of saturated steam as a cleaning fluid.
In the device of the above patent, the steam acts as a cleaning fluid which is exhausted together with the dirt at the end of the washing, by conveying it outside the machine through a drain duct.
The object of the present invention is to improve the performance of the above illustrated steam washing device to make it adapted to completely wash pieces of metal smallware contained therein while solving the problem of discharging outside the steam and the dirt.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the introductionxe2x80x94if requiredxe2x80x94of a liquid cleaning material together with the steam, in order to improve the cleaning and/or the degreasing of such pieces of metal smallware.
The novel features of the washing device of the invention are set forth in the attached claims.